As communication and Internet of Things (IoT) technologies advanced, it has been desirable to control various electronic devices in a local area setting using a single mobile device, such as a smart phone or tablet, via network communication. Current device control mechanisms have some drawbacks. For instance, a user of a mobile device might not have a visualization for the devices linked, but rather a device list. Thus, a user can't easily identify the device to be controlled. Moreover, in order to properly setup communication channel between the mobile device and the device to be controlled, a user has to manually perform lengthy operations on the mobile device and maybe even on the device to be controlled, which may include performing device searching procedure, manually selecting the devices to be controlled and setting communication parameters and the like, while the user's operation on the device to be communicated with may include waiting for the selected device to be ready, setting communication channel parameters and the like. In additional, different electronic devices might use different control setup procedures, making the device management process even more difficult. If the user makes any errors during the control setup operation, the user might have to start over. These causes inconvenience to the user.